Phoenix's Inferno
by prospectkiss
Summary: With Mia as his spiritual guide, Phoenix must journey through the seven circles of sin to rescue his beloved. Written in verse, and modeled after the classic "Dante's Inferno."
1. Prologue

This was written for the Phoenix Wright kink meme. The prompt was about the characters in that universe representing the seven sins, and this is where my inspiration took me. _Dante's Inferno_ is about the journey of a man, guided by his mentor, through the circles of hell. I am a big fan of the Longfellow translation. I combined that premise with the concept of the seven deadly sins (and the seven heavenly virtues).

* * *

_Prologue_

The stars shone brightly upon the darkened streets  
Of the ill plumèd city of angels, whose  
Feathers were wilted by smoke and grit and crime.

The law man, defender of the innocent,  
Named for the bird of fire who oft rose  
From the ashes of destruction in glory,

Laid his weary head upon his pillow  
And shut his eyes, and soon drifted into  
A sleep of portentous and grave import.

As his troubles and cares faded from mind,  
That small green token of mystic power,  
Mighty magatama, stirred 'round his neck.

His dreams became cloudy, like a grey mist,  
And out from the fog came the ghostly visage  
Of his wisened mentor, stolen so young.

Mia cried out in friendship and warning:  
"Dearest Phoenix! You've been brought to the world  
Not meant for living flesh – the spirit realm."

Said Phoenix: "Chief! For what reason am I here?  
Have I died in my sleep and joined the ranks  
Of the dead? Or do I yet dream strange dreams?"

She wrapped her arms around her ample chest  
And smiled. "You live. But you've been given a gift:  
To see with the eyes of the dead, and learn."

"Learn what?" Squiggly eyebrows drawn, he mused at  
His fate. Said his mentor: "Of the circles  
Of sin that ensnare the best of us all."

She gestured toward the dull expanse before them.  
"Seven circles. Seven sins. Visit them all  
To save the one in the center, your love."

Phoenix pondered his task. "What will I find?  
What misery awaits in these circles  
That I must stand witness and become enriched?"

Said the chief: "Visions of those you well know,  
Some passed, some still alive, all bearing the weight  
Of sin. Learn from their torments and succeed,

And pass the tests of their souls. Give them peace,  
And in so doing you will find the knowledge  
To rescue your belov'd from the greatest sin."


	2. Circle of Gluttony

The journey begins. Who will be trapped in the Circle of Gluttony?

* * *

_Circle I - Gluttony_

Mia took Phoenix by the hand to guide him  
To the mists far beyond. Said she to him:  
"The first circle is least, the slightest of sins,

By measure of the sinner. The crime is small,  
And the sinner is dear to both of us." She smirked,  
"A perfect case to hone your skills and wit."

As they walked the mists faded to buildings –  
Tall and fancy, small and cute, run-down and drab –  
All manner of structure, with one common theme:

Aromas of meat and spices, fish and herbs,  
Foods beyond imagining were served by all,  
Smells mingling into a feast for all men.

Ghostly people sat at each booth, each stall,  
Chained to their chairs, bellies distended, engorged,  
Unable to stop their hands from feeding mouths;

And as Phoenix looked on, each savory dish  
Changed from something delicious to something  
Slimy, wriggly, altogether unwholesome.

Though each patron grasped their food with hungry moans,  
The meal became gross as it touched their lips,  
And their tears mingled with the horrid slop.

Phoenix ducked his head and wretched, overcome  
By the sight, and pitied the poor, empty souls  
Who were left to starve and so cruelly teased.

"These are the ones in the grip of gluttony,"  
Said dear Mia, shaking her head sadly.  
"Their love of food surpassed their love of man.

Thus are they tormented, always reaching  
For dishes to satisfy, but never eat.  
Spirits love irony." She looked down the road.

Phoenix followed her gaze, and spied a figure  
Who was also known to him and dear to him:  
His friend and aide, and his heart cried in sorrow.

Fair Maya, sister to his mentor by blood,  
Sister to himself by bond, sat chained upon  
A chair of purple, and before her a meal:

Hamburgers and noodles, and more unknown,  
Towering and tempting. She reached to the food,  
But it crumbled to dust as her fingers touched.

Phoenix gave thanks that it did not turn into  
Anything more disgusting – small miracle!  
And Maya pouted, arms crossed in a huff.

"Why oh why," said she, "can I not eat these?  
I hunger, I need more, I must eat, eat!"  
She looked away and met their eyes, and brightened.

"Nick! Mia! Help me, please! This food turns to ash.  
Give me something better, something delicious."  
She waited expectantly, and Phoenix knew:

This was the first test. "Dear Maya, fair Maya,"  
Said he, "Are you not already full of food?  
Do I not give you food? Do your Elders not?"

She nodded. "Yes, but it's all not enough."  
Phoenix sighed, and tilted his head, and thought,  
And sought to free his friend from her ill fate.

"Maya," he admonished, "you've had enough.  
You are healthy. Save some of it for later.  
Or think about others, who hunger more."

Maya looked down, sad and repentant, and  
Realized her selfishness and wastefulness had  
Brought her and her friends pain and shame. She knew.

"What can I do?" she asked, tears in her eyes.  
"Food brings me joy, it makes me happy.  
Nothing tastes as good as a burger or two!"

"It tastes better if shared," replied Phoenix.  
"Save your appetite. Anticipate the time  
For eating, and share it with friends! Hold back.

Eat only what you must, temper your stomach."  
She nodded, and smiled, and rose from her chair,  
And Phoenix sighed in relief as her chains fell.

Said she: "Thank you, Nick, for showing me the way  
To indulge in food in moderation.  
I'll remember your advice, and eat with friends,

And share my joy and my food with them.  
I'll see you first thing tomorrow, and then  
We'll have a breakfast so big our bellies'll swell!"

She faded from sight, and Phoenix, bemused,  
Looked at his mentor, who shrugged and laughed loud:  
"Maya is sweet of heart, her crime not great,

Unlike others here who care for nothing  
But their fill. Maya can temper her hunger  
If reminded of others. And so her fate

Is no longer dire. Well done, my friend!  
Your mercy and understanding serve you well."  
"I learned from the best," said he, with sheepish grin.

"Then you are ready for the next circle.  
As the sins increase, so will your feelings  
Of anger and hatred for the sinner.

Soon friends will turn to foe. Remember this,  
Remember temperance, and thus proceed."  
She grabbed his hand again and led him forward.


	3. Circle of Sloth

The journey continues. Who will be found in the Circle of Sloth?

* * *

_Circle II - Sloth  
_

They left the buildings behind and moved onward.  
In time the land beneath their feet became soft,  
Wet and squelchy, and it tried to suck them down.

Phoenix caught sight of many odd protrusions  
Reaching out form the misty earth; he stopped  
And looked carefully at the bizarre bumps.

"Dearest Mia!" he cried, stepping back and  
Almost falling into the sucking mud.  
"These forms we see sticking out from the ground –

They are not stones or branches, or anything  
So innocent; these are fingers and toes,  
Arms and legs and heads! There are people beneath!"

"It is so," replied she, "for we venture  
Into the second circle. Here lie the souls  
Of those who did not perform their fair share.

They left their burdens to others, became  
Burdens themselves: the lazy, the slothful.  
The fools: they sink because they do not try."

She leaned against a twisted tree, looked down  
At the bodies trapped beneath tangled roots:  
"The worst souls let their duties bury them."

Phoenix and Mia stepped carefully, steady,  
And as they walked they heard the groans beneath them:  
Anguished cries of souls trapped in the dismal muck.

They stepped over and around the bodies,  
Picked through the ugly gnarlèd trees whose roots  
Imprisoned those beneath, and heard a sharp cry.

"Nick!" came the voice from under their feet. "Down here!  
Don't step on me – help me! I'm trapped, I'm trapped!  
I'm so useless, I can't get out. Help me please!"

Phoenix knew the voice, and the problems it bore:  
Larry, friend of old, whose presence brought woe,  
Lay on his back in the sludge, buried deep.

Phoenix sighed and bent down. "Larry, tell me why  
You are trapped in the mud. Can't you get out?"  
Larry looked up, tears in his large eyes, and said:

"I'm no good at anything. I hate my work.  
I can do nothing but depend on others.  
I don't deserve to live!" he wailed, tears falling.

And to the horror of the law man, his friend  
Sunk deeper into the muck, muffling his cries.  
Phoenix thought quickly, lest Larry disappeared.

"Larry," said he, "I will not help you with this.  
You may make things more difficult for people,  
But you can change all that – apply yourself!

Stay steady in your work and help yourself,  
And you will find your self-worth. No longer  
Will you be a burden if you keep trying!"

Larry frowned as he listened, words sinking in  
As he himself ceased to drift down in the mire.  
Phoenix smiled and jumped back, nodding to his friend.

"Lift your arms, Larry, get to your feet;  
Pull yourself out of the mud and move forward.  
Believe that you can! Don't lay back and cry!"

Larry struggled against the muck, sweat forming  
On his brow, his muscles clenched tight as he worked.  
One arm came free with a plop, and he laughed.

"Nick! I can do it! I can get myself free!"  
He soon released his other arm and legs  
And stood tall among the sludge, face shining.

"I'm not so useless! I am free of this mess,  
And I can get myself out of others too.  
I just gotta work and believe! I get it."

He squinted his eyes and looked at the ill marsh.  
"I even feel inspired to paint again,  
And this place would make for a great landscape,

If I replace the trees and the stuck people  
And all the grey with puppies and rainbows  
And chicks in bright colorful bikinis!"

As Phoenix wondered how such a painting  
Could be related to this dismal place,  
Larry faded away with a silly grin.

Mia placed her hand on her student's shoulder  
And congratulated him once again.  
"Phoenix, my clever intern, you did it!

Remember to be diligent as we move,  
For now we press on to the third circle."  
The grey marsh soon receded behind them.


	4. Circle of Lust

Phoenix and Mia continue through the circles of sin. Whom will they meet in the next circle?

Quick author's note: This turned out to be one of my favorite circles.

* * *

The horrible sounds of the third circle  
Reached their ears before any sight met their eyes:  
Cries of pain drifted across the grey mists.

With trepidation, Phoenix trod forward  
And spied ghostly figures, twisted, screaming,  
Contorted in poses of agony.

He peered closer at the tormented people  
And saw how they were caught in their anguish,  
Unable to escape their awful fate.

All were naked, men and women alike,  
But the exposed skin was not titillating;  
The flesh endured abuses instead of bliss.

Some had sharp pieces of metal sticking out  
From their bodies; others had deep gashes  
Cut into their skin, oozing misty blood;

Some were being beaten into the ground  
By ghostly bullies; others were pulled apart  
By the arms and legs by more misty people.

All shared one thing in common: all suffered,  
In pain. Phoenix leaned in close to Mia  
To be heard over the sounds of torment.

"What have these poor souls done to earn themselves  
Such pain, such anguish?" asked he, casting his eyes  
In search for someone he knew, his next trial.

Mia's face was a picture of sorrow  
As she gazed at the figures with pity.  
"The lovers of the flesh are trapped in this place,

Forced to endure pain instead of pleasure.  
Their cravings for carnal delights are twisted,  
Receiving agony for their lustful acts."

Fair Mia's words ended in a gasp of shock,  
And tears streamed forth from her own ghostly eyes  
As she ran across nearly the whole circle.

Phoenix followed, worried about what sight  
Could make his strong, resilient mentor  
Cry out in sorrow. And then he saw it:

Fallen onto his knees, the once proud form  
Of Diego Armando, of Godot,  
Shouted in agony as he suffered.

Behind him a shimmery grey figure  
Whipped a silvery string across his back,  
Leaving welts, bruises, open cuts, immense pain.

For a fleeting moment Phoenix thought of her,  
Of the perfect prosecutor's perfect child,  
Before his mentor's sobs drew his attention.

"Oh Diego! My dear, sweet Diego,  
Why are you made to suffer this anguish,  
To writhe under the sting of the cruel lash?"

Diego looked up, eyes wide in amazement,  
But the furious snap of the cord behind  
Stole his words, leaving only a painful howl.

Phoenix tackled the blank, silvery figure  
And held back the lash, letting Diego speak.  
Once free, Diego pulled Mia in close.

"My kitten, my Mia, I never thought  
I would see you again. But here you are,  
In my arms once more. Is this heaven, or hell?"

He clung to her, and Mia stroked his hair.  
"I'm here," she soothed. "I'm guiding my successor  
Through these circles. But why do you suffer?"

"It is my own just punishment," said he,  
"For I could not let you go. Your memory  
Haunted me, memories of our pleasure.

I yearned for you, ached for you, your touch.  
I dwelt on thoughts of you, our life, our bed,  
You flesh beneath mine, hours of ecstasy.

And so I'm here, pained in body and in soul."  
He buried his head in her neck, breathed deep,  
Left tender kisses upon her ghostly skin.

Phoenix frowned and spoke up, averting his eyes  
From the intimate scene before him. "Godot,  
You entangle two concepts together.

You speak of your love for Mia's... flesh," he said,  
Blushing, "but you also cared for her, her soul.  
You combined your lust with your deepest love."

"I don't need your help, Trite," answered Godot.  
"Berate me all you like," replied Phoenix,  
"But I'll make you see you've already won.

When you learned Mia was gone, you turned your love  
Into something else – concern for her sister.  
You protected Maya, offered friendship.

You treasured Mia's memory, thought only  
Of her. You remained faithful to Mia.  
You only think you deserve to be hurt.

You let your desire for punishment  
Trap you here. You lust, but you also love."  
The lasher faded as Diego listened.

"Turn your thoughts now to others," said Phoenix.  
"You and Mia will be together again  
In time. Concentrate on your new friendships,

With Maya and Pearl, and maybe even me."  
Phoenix gave a sheepish grin, and offered  
His hand to Godot's healing back, waiting.

Diego slowly rose, and shook it firmly.  
"I understand what you're trying to say, Wright.  
My kitten truly picked the best of the litter.

I will hold my love for Mia in check  
Until I pass. I will be satisfied  
With the love of friendship, and be at peace."

He turned back to Mia. "My dear, wait for me.  
I have a few more cups of coffee to drink  
Before my pot is empty. But I'll find you,

When my life is done. That's a promise, kitten.  
And I make sure to keep my promises –  
That's one of my rules." He held her tightly,

And kissed her softly before fading away.  
Mia stood still for a moment, eyes closed,  
Before facing her student and smiling.

"You saved him again, Phoenix, and I thank you.  
You showed my Diego that chaste friendship  
Can give him a purpose like I once did.

He can live with my memory and not  
Let it become a burden. Remember this,  
That there are many kinds of love in life,

Lustful and chaste, and everything in between."  
She wiped her eyes and again held out her hand.  
"Let us continue on, to the next circle.

But I warn you: the next faces you'll see  
You will not care for. You'll likely hate them,  
But you must help them to win back your belov'd."


	5. Circle of Envy

Mia warned Phoenix that some unfriendly faces are ahead. What villain awaits in the fourth circle?

* * *

_Circle IV - Envy_

As they walked on, the grey mists beneath their feet  
Turned to hard rocks, a dry barren landscape.  
Sharp sheer cliffs surrounded them on all sides.

Circling high above, jet-black crows flew 'round;  
Their shrill calls screeching through the air made goosebumps  
Rise across the law man's flesh. He shivered,

And turned to his mentor. "Why do their calls  
Sound like nails on a chalkboard? It's unnerving."  
He fell as one swooped down, buzzing past his head.

Mia helped him to his feet. "The crows you hear  
Cry with the ill voices of the sinners,  
The ones trapped in this circle. Look up, Phoenix."

She pointed to the sky, toward the clifftops,  
And squinting, Phoenix could make out small figures  
Dotting the edges. "Are those people?" asked he.

She nodded. "The crows torment them. We must go,  
Climb to the top, and you will understand."  
She moved to the cliff and lifted herself up.

Sighing, Phoenix followed his dear mentor.  
Hands found nooks, and feet found crannies, and they rose  
Higher and higher, far above the ground.

Soon they reached the top and hauled themselves up.  
Before them lay a miserable scene:  
Hundreds of people, wailing in agony.

They were stuck in the ground, buried to the waist,  
And they cowered, hands covering their eyes –  
And Phoenix gasped in terror at their faces:

Some still had their eyes in place, but others  
Were missing one, or both – blank empty holes.  
Some had their eyes dangling out, useless, grotesque.

The crows would dive down and peck at the orbs,  
And the people would wail and hide their faces,  
And the crows would echo their cries in their calls.

"What have these people done, Chief?" asked Phoenix.  
Mia shook her head sadly. "They are the ones  
Who were overcome with envy, jealousy.

They coveted what others had: wealth, fame,  
Beauty, power, or material things –  
They longed for that which they did not possess.

They let their envy consume them, define them.  
They plotted evils, acted in malice  
Against those who had what they did not have.

Their jealousy trapped them, as they are stuck here,  
And the crows peck at their eyes as punishment  
For looking on with envy at others."

As Phoenix looked out, to his great surprise  
A slumped figure before him straightened up.  
"I know that voice," it said, "that cursèd voice."

Holding one hand against her bleeding eye,  
Morgan Fey stared balefully with her good orb.  
"Mystic Mia, o neice of mine."

"You're kidding," Phoenix said, voice falling flat.  
"You're out of your mind if you think I'll give aid  
To this murderous, treacherous woman."

Morgan turned her eye on him. "I suppose  
I should be grateful to you, my good sir,  
For looking after my dear, precious Pearl.

Everything I ever did was for her.  
Mystic Maya had all that she did not,  
Just as Mystic Misty had all that I lacked."

Phoenix's face turned a bright scarlet red  
As he spoke to the woman in the ground.  
"You are nothing but a green-eyed monster!

You let your jealousy of your sister,  
Your niece, drive you to murder not once but twice!  
Don't justify it with your love for Pearl!"

As he yelled, a great black raven swept out  
From Morgan Fey's enormous, bulbous hair  
And began to peck at both of her eyes.

She screamed and covered her face, and Phoenix,  
Surprised by the great bird, stumbled backward  
Nearly off the cliff; but Mia caught him.

"Phoenix!" she chided, "Did I not warn you  
That you would not like everyone you meet here?  
Hold your feelings back, or you will surely fall."

"Don't you mean fail?" he asked, catching his breath.  
"That too," said she, looking meaningfully  
At the precipice waiting behind them.

"You must help Aunt Morgan," said fair Mia,  
"If you wish to pass this test and rescue  
The one you love." Heart lurching, he nodded.

The crow settled back into Morgan's hair,  
To Phoenix's great relief. Head tilted,  
He pondered the woman's situation.

"You were not jealous all the time," he said.  
"When Mystic Misty left, you took in her kids.  
You raised Mia and Maya yourself, right?"

"That's Mystic Mia and Mystic Maya,"  
Said Morgan, hands covering both eyes now.  
"And I was glad when the first one's life ended.

If only Mystic Maya had followed  
Her dear sister's example, my precious Pearl  
Would have inherited the Master's title."

Said the law man: "You might have hated them,  
But you still gave them food, shelter, a home.  
You showed your nieces a bit of kindness."

"I was doing my duty as a member  
Of a branch family," replied Morgan.  
"It was expected, and so I complied."

Phoenix argued: "You could have sent them away,  
To Hazakura, or to another branch.  
Yet you took on all the duty yourself.

You showed kindness to the ones you envied."  
He tilted his head. "You had a kind heart once,  
I bet." He was suddenly filled with pity.

"And I will show a bit of kindness for you,"  
Said he. "I will look after Mystic Pearls,  
And teach her not to fall to jealousy."

He startled as the great crow in Morgan's hair  
Took to the skies, abandoning its prey.  
Morgan herself had tears streaming down her face.

"Please continue to take care of my dear Pearl,"  
She whispered, but Phoenix did not hear her.  
He had already started the climb down.

At the bottom, fair Mia squeezed his shoulder.  
"You have shown my aunt that she could be kind,  
And you have given her kindness in turn.

Her torment is lessened, and the way is clear  
For you to move on. You have passed the test  
Of the circle of envy. Remember this."

Jaw clenched, Phoenix nodded tersely. Fair Mia,  
Smiling sadly, took her place in front of him,  
And led him out of the grey misty cliffs.


	6. Circle of Wrath

Phoenix must confront another unfriendly foe. Whom will he meet in the fifth circle?

* * *

_Circle V - Wrath_

Phoenix began to shiver with icy chill  
As they trod through the mists, teeth chattering,  
Lips turning the color of hoary frost.

Snowbanks formed along the sides of the trail,  
Hindering their footsteps; but Phoenix pressed on,  
Dragging each leaden limb behind his mentor.

Soon they entered a crater, wide and deep,  
And they slid down the snowdrifts with fright'ning speed,  
Landing far below the deep hole's rough lip.

"Chief!" cried he, "which circle freezes us so?"  
Fair Mia paused to catch a snowflake in hand,  
Watching the crystal melt away on pale skin.

"We have entered the circle of wrath," said she,  
With a strange, hurtful cast to her features.  
"There are many here we could visit, Phoenix.

So many souls are trapped here in their ire,  
Figures we both know – figures from whom we both  
Have suffered their anger." She pointed outward;

For a moment, in the swirling, cold winds,  
Phoenix caught sight of a familiar shape,  
With jewels like ice glinting off his suit jacket.

Mia waved her hand and the image faded.  
"But this is not my journey; I am your guide.  
And we will visit those closer to your heart."

Features stern, fair Mia threw her hand out  
And the winds parted, revealing a figure  
Who labored with heavy, freezing blocks of ice.

Phoenix stared at the man, dressed in finery,  
Hair long and grey, with a cane at his side;  
And he hissed in recognition and spat:

"Dearest Mia, you are mistaken, for this man  
Is no more dear to my heart than a bullet;  
A shame the one in his shoulder missed his own."

And she, her eyes shining with great wisdom,  
Addressed her student: "Sometimes those we hate most  
Are the ones who hurt those dearest to us."

At her words, the man let go of his ice block  
And turned to face his interrupters. He grinned,  
A cold, evil smile, and Phoenix shivered more.

"Those who do the most damage, who hurt others,  
Are incorrigible defense attorneys –  
They are criminals. von Karmas are perfect."

Phoenix felt his rage build as von Karma,  
Cold like the snow and ice surrounding them,  
Lifted his block and placed it on a great pile.

The blocks were lined against the crater wall,  
Forming a makeshift staircase; yet they were strange,  
For each ice block held a sharp image encased.

Phoenix recognized some of the pictures:  
A judge, a cop, his own spiky profile,  
Gregory Edgeworth in some, his son in more.

"All the victims of his soul, who earned his wrath,  
Frozen for him in ice." Mia gestured,  
"Yet he must face them and use them to climb out."

"But he is already halfway done!" cried Phoenix.  
"This does not seem like agony, misery;  
How does he languish here, unpunishèd?"

All at once mighty von Karma turned around,  
Face twisted in hatred, and threw his block.  
"Must I endure this new torment as well?

I see your faces at all times, all around,  
And now you dare visit me in person,  
To prattle on in your stupidity?

You are all weak! Insipid! Unworthy!  
Such useless creatures could not have undone  
The great von Karma!" His face bloomed with red rage.

In a great flash, von Karma was alight,  
Covered in flames, red fire standing out  
Against the snow. Phoenix cried out in alarm

And watched as von Karma, in agony,  
Tried to put out his blaze. All the ice blocks,  
His staircase, melted in his own inferno.

Said Mia: "His rage builds, and always ruins  
That which he seeks to accomplish: his escape.  
He cannot keep his wrath in check to leave."

Phoenix glared at von Karma and he frowned,  
Knowing he must help him some way, some how,  
So that he could press on and reach his lover.

"If you want to escape," he bit out, teeth clench'd,  
"Then you need to bury your rage. Let it go,  
And you will no longer melt your staircase."

"Foolish boy," said von Karma from the snow.  
"My fury knows no bounds. It is divine,  
Unstoppable. I will have my revenge!"

His wrathful flames flickered up once again  
As he dove toward the poor defense. Phoenix,  
Frightened, stumbled over a forgotten block.

As he stared at the face of one like him,  
Of von Karma's rival, he held it up  
Like an icy shield toward the charging mad man.

"Von Karma!" he shouted, "Listen to me.  
Your anger did not always control you so.  
You once waited long years to have your revenge.

You held your wrath in check enough to raise  
This man's son." von Karma, blazing, stood his ground.  
Said he: "Are you truly so foolish? So blind?

That was not an act of kindness, but payback;  
Many slow, long years I waited for my plan  
To come to fruition – for retribution!"

Phoenix stared at him, his own eyes alight  
With dark feelings. He dropped the block and spoke:  
"You are horrendous, a true criminal,

Full of hatred and cruelty. Despicable!  
And yet, if one good thing can be said of you,  
It is that you have infinite patience.

Perhaps one day you'll learn to slow your rage,  
To reflect on your wrath before acting out.  
This is my advice to you, all I can give."

Phoenix rose to his feet as von Karma's flames  
Smoldered down to an eerie glow. He moved past,  
To his mentor, who stood amidst new blocks.

Said she to Phoenix: "Calm you heart. You have passed,  
Barely, with your legendary good fortune,  
For patience is the answer to wrath.

In time, perhaps he will understand your words,  
That with patience he can build his escape.  
You showed patience to even try to help him."

"I will remember this," said Phoenix, nodding.  
"Now please, let's leave. I've had enough of revenge;  
Like this circle, it's too cold for my taste."

Mia grabbed his hand once more and squeezed tightly  
As she led him back into the grey mists.  
"One more circle awaits, my dear student:

The last barrier for you to over come.  
It will be difficult, but I have faith  
You will succeed again." They walked onward.


	7. Circle of Greed

One last foe awaits before Phoenix reaches the center circle. Who will be waiting in the circle of greed?

Quick author's note: This also turned out to be one of my favorite circles.

* * *

_Circle VI - Greed  
_

Teacher and student left the snow behind  
And the sky grew black with ominous clouds,  
Dimming the path until it faded away.

With darkness wrapped around him like a blanket,  
Phoenix turned to his mentor but could not see;  
He called out in fear for his guide, voice trembling.

He heard her answer: "I'm with you, my student,  
Here in the heart of this maze." He felt her hand  
Grasp his own. "Look behind you, dear Phoenix."

A flicker of movement caught his attention  
And he turned around, and his blood ran cold;  
His heart nearly stopped at the sight before him.

Smiling sweetly, a picture of innocence,  
Stood the woman who nearly took his life:  
Beautiful, poisonous, evil Dahlia.

"Dear Feenie," spoke she, words dripping like honey,  
"How sweet of you to pay me a visit,  
Here in this labyrinthine circle of mine."

And she laughed, and another image appeared.  
Like unto Dahlia, Phoenix first thought  
This figure was her docile twin sister;

But then the image multiplied tenfold,  
A dozen Dahlias staring out at him  
From the silvery sheen of a dozen mirrors.

The reflections were lit with an eerie cast,  
And Phoenix saw more mirrors stretching out  
Into the black, each emblaz'd with her image.

And to his great surprise, each image turned  
To her neighbor with a knife clutched in hand,  
And fought and stabbed at her double, drawing blood.

Phoenix felt ill as he walked 'mongst the mirrors,  
Like he was trapped in a horror-show funhouse,  
With Dahlia's images fighting themselves.

He felt dear Mia's hand grip his own tighter  
As they meandered through the twisted maze,  
Though in the dark he could not see her face.

"This is the circle of greed," said his mentor,  
"The place for those consumed by their selfishness,  
Who thought only of themselves at all times.

Whether for money, or power, or status,  
Or any earthly thing, they thought only  
Of their desire, caring not for others.

They hurt, betrayed, manipulate, killed  
For their own gain, their own wants. But in this place,  
The only thing they possess is themselves."

Phoenix considered all the evils done  
By the girl who hissed at him in the mirrors,  
Everything she had done for her sake only:

Theft, lies, poisoning, murder after murder  
Even from beyond the grave. Her selfishness,  
Her ultimate greed, had brought much woe to others.

"Perhaps it is fitting," he spoke, musing,  
"That the only punishment for Dahlia  
Would be to suffer and endure herself."

Abruptly the images stilled their knives  
And looked out at the law man, eyes glowing bright,  
"Feenie, dear Feenie," their mouths moved in chorus.

To Phoenix's terror, each image stepped out  
From the silver mirrors, encircling him,  
Knives poised above to strike in bloody arcs.

"Wait!" cried he, arms thrust out and placating.  
"Have you not had enough? Can you not see  
That your greed has brought about your demise?

All your selfish plans to further your own wants,  
In the bitter end brought you to your grave.  
Your reach had too far exceeded your grasp.

You wanted all for yourself, loved only you.  
In your selfishness you had only yourself;  
You turned away from others, gave them no love."

And in his fright Phoenix felt a sharp stab –  
Not from a knife, for the images held still,  
Attention rapt – but from a spring of pity.

"You loved not me," said he, "nor the man before,  
Nor the man before him, nor either sister.  
You cared naught for us; we were tools for your gain.

You had the whole world at your disposal,  
And yet the greatest possession of all,  
The love of others, slipped through your fingers."

The myriad faces of Dahlia  
Snarled and hissed, and moved to strike with their knives,  
And surely the law man would have bled to death;

But he felt the arms of Mia wrap 'round him,  
Protecting, and each slash recoiled 'ere it struck –  
Even many Dahlias could not beat her.

Shielded by his guide, by his dear mentor,  
Phoenix spoke: "Love is the greatest treasure,  
That for which we're all guilty of desiring.

But it's a tricky thing: to obtain it,  
It must first be given away to others.  
You must share yourself and be unselfish.

This I say to you, Dahlia: learn to love.  
Give your love, your charity, away freely.  
Forsake your greed and you will gain a heart."

One by one the images disappeared,  
Snuffed out like candles, till only one remained.  
She glared balefully at the pair, eyes white.

"Love is a foolish thing; only I matter."  
Words echoing, she faded into the black  
With a haughty swirl, having gained nothing.

Law man and guide were silent as they walked,  
Hands held tight, and soon emerged from the darkness  
Onto a grassy plain filled with flowers.

Mia turned to her protégé, eyes shining.  
"Dearest Phoenix," said she, "you've passed again,  
For the love of others can overcome greed.

Though I doubt Dahlia will heed your words,  
Will never gain the gift of charity,  
Even in your fright you tried to help her.

You have such a brave heart, my dear student.  
You have come to the end, to the last circle.  
Rest now in this glade, and heed well my words:

Reflect on all you have learned, and steel yourself.  
Your love awaits in the final circle  
Of the greatest sin, which begets all others.

I have shown you all I can. You are ready."  
She placed her soft lips upon his forehead  
In a tender kiss, and her student's eyes closed.

Phoenix slowly sank into the flowers,  
Weary, and laid his head onto the grass;  
His mentor's voice grew quiet, and his mind stilled.


	8. Circle of Pride Part 1

Phoenix has finally reached the last, center circle. Will he be able to conquer this circle and rescue his belovèd?

* * *

_Circle VII - Pride  
_

Can one sleep within a dream? A strange question,  
One that the law man blearily pondered  
As he lifted his head, rejuvenated.

He saw that he was alone, his dear mentor  
No longer present to guide him. He had learned  
All he could to face the last trial on his own.

"Chief," he said softly, and hoped she would hear,  
"Thank you for everything." He looked all around  
To find where he should face his final test.

Past the flower field a tower had appeared:  
Stark against the sky, it stood 'neath the gloaming,  
Tall and foreboding, its shadow cast long.

Phoenix rose from the grass and took a deep breath;  
With trepidation and determination  
He crossed the meadow toward the distant structure.

Swift on his feet, the law man made great haste.  
Sunflower and tulip faded to dirt,  
And the air grew sweltering as he approached.

Phoenix reached the edge of a great chasm,  
An angry gash in the earth filled with fire:  
A molten inferno before the tower.

High above on the rooftop shadows moved,  
Hundreds of creatures roaming over the top;  
Phoenix wondered if his love was among them.

A rickety bridge spanned the fiery moat,  
But before Phoenix crossed, a great shadow loomed;  
A new silhouette alighted the tower.

Mighty in size, it unfurled leathery wings  
And revealed the horned figure of a man,  
Who roared a mighty bellow that shook the stones.

Silvery eyes pierced the night like beacons,  
And silvery hair framed the figure's face;  
Beautiful and terrible, the demon woke.

Enormous claws plucked a creature from the roof;  
A wriggling thing, the demon considered it,  
And cast it into the fire to its death.

Over and again the demon swept his hand,  
Eyes shining with righteousness, and more creatures  
Plummeted, wailing, and were turned to ash.

Phoenix felt a tremor of fear take hold  
As he stared at the great figure up high,  
But he firmed his resolve to move forward.

In his heart Phoenix understood his task:  
His belovèd was not trapped in the tower,  
But instead ruled it from the perch high above.

The shadowy form, overbearing and proud,  
Was his rival, his counterpart, his dear friend –  
The demon prosecutor come to life.

The law man took a deep breath, craned his head high,  
And shouted with all his might: "Miles Edgeworth!"  
Even so far above, the demon paused.

Continued Phoenix: "Have you forgotten  
All you have learned? Has your heart faltered so?  
Why are you yet a demon? You've cast this off!

Come down from your tower, let go your turmoil.  
Stop throwing these creatures into the fire,  
For surely not all deserve to be punished."

The demon leaned forward past the tower walls  
And looked close at the little man far below.  
And the demon replied, voice deep and loud:

"This tower is the place of their judgment.  
All are guilty, for they have laughed at me.  
They questioned me, doubted my ability.

But my record is perfect! There is no flaw!  
I will show neither pity nor remorse.  
They will pay for their sins in the fire."

Arrogant and haughty, the demon seemed sure  
That he had no need to question himself,  
No need to make himself vulnerable.

But the law man heard the tremble in that voice,  
That subtle note of fear as he spoke of doubt,  
And knew the demon was guarding his ego.

Said he to the demon: "Let go of your pride!  
Remember the truth is what is important,  
And that you can trust me to help you find it."

The demon drew back at these words, stood tall,  
And answered: "I do not need aid from you.  
You would only laugh were I to accept.

And there is no need, for my actions are just.  
I possess all the virtues these circles teach!  
To demonstrate, I'll kindly allow you to leave."

The demon seemed to grow larger and darker,  
Face twisted in a snarl, arms folded tight;  
But an aura of pain surrounded him.

Phoenix cringed at what his love had become,  
But he vowed to stay. He pondered what virtue  
Could defeat his belovèd so filled with pride.

The demon above glared, intimidating,  
And Phoenix urged himself to think, consider;  
And the answers soon came to his sharp mind:

Show the demon that he wouldn't laugh, that he cared;  
That he did not need to guard his heart so close,  
And to allow himself to be human.

Teach the demon humility, humbleness.  
But how? Phoenix yearned for his dear mentor,  
But all he had left were her final words:

'Reflect on all you have learned.' He'd learned of sins,  
Of the virtues needed to overcome them,  
And he knew the virtue to defeat pride.

'The greatest sin, which begets all others.'  
Pride must therefore foster the remaining sins;  
The demon claimed he had all the virtues,

Yet he still lacked one. Into the fire  
Phoenix gazed to find his inspiration.  
He smiled as the pieces slid into place.

The law man, defender of the innocent,  
Named for the bird of fire who oft rose  
From the ashes of destruction in glory,

Was in his element. He would rise from this!  
He understood the secret to this circle:  
All he'd done before, he must turn it about!

As each virtue could defeat its matching sin,  
So too the opposite: vice could best virtue.  
To be humble, one must acknowledge their sins.

"Edgeworth!" cried he, "My dearest Miles, listen.  
You may have virtues, but you also have sin.  
You too have indulged in all the vices.

To lessen your pride, teach you humbleness,  
I'll prove to you that even you are human,  
That you feel, you err, and that it is all right."

And amidst the demon's echoing roars,  
Phoenix hurried across the wooden bridge  
And pushed opened the doors of the tower.

As they slowly swung open, Phoenix whispered:  
"I will free you from this circle, my love.  
I will save you from yourself – I promise!"


	9. Circle of Pride Part 2

Phoenix has discovered what he must do to conquer the circle of pride. Will he be able to save his belovèd?

Quick author's note: The second part of the circle of pride ended up being very long, so I have broken it up into two.

* * *

_Circle VII - Pride_

The doors clanged shut with an ominous echo,  
And Phoenix spent only a moment alone  
Before he saw a dark figure stride forward:

An image of his lover stood before him,  
Still a demon as before, but not so large,  
And he stared, and bowed, and beckoned to Phoenix.

The stone floor was hard 'neath Phoenix's feet,  
The tower dark, lit only by candles;  
Nervous but determined, the law man followed.

Soon he was led to a brightly lit room  
With a sumptuous feast laid before him:  
Food beyond imagining met his gaze.

Treats and delights, the aromas were divine,  
And Phoenix felt his stomach rumble and ache,  
And the demon smirked at his easy win.

"For you, my belovèd, eat all that you like."  
The image of Edgeworth gestured grandly,  
Sweeping his hand across all of the food.

Phoenix smiled – the first test, come back once more.  
He ate a single grape. "Will you dine with me?"  
The demon laughed, the sound dark and foreboding.

"Such simple entreaties will not work with me.  
I have more restraint, the control I need  
To abstain from over-indulgences."

Phoenix shook his head. "You show restraint here,  
But you have not always done so, have you?  
There was a time you let yourself to be free."

The demon frowned, and the rebuttal was quick:  
"When have I not shown you utmost restraint?"  
Said Phoenix: "Simple: when you were most happy.

After you shed your guilt of false patricide,  
You cheered, you celebrated, we ate like kings,  
And you were free and unguarded 'mongst your friends."

Phoenix moved 'round the table, touching each chair.  
"With Maya, with Larry, with Gumshoe and me.  
Isn't life better with food shared among friends?"

The demon form of his lover roared loud,  
For he could not deny his time of excess,  
And one wing from his back crumbled to ash.

The law man felt his heart lighten and soar,  
For the demon visage of his lover  
Was fading away, leaving only a man.

Said he: "Show me your next perfection, Edgeworth!"  
And he was dragged up countless flights of stairs  
Until they reached the next floor of the tower.

A plush room, comfortable, with lush carpet,  
Soft-hued walls, and an over-stuffed sofa  
That called out to Phoenix to lay his head down.

Said the demon: "You have journeyed far up here.  
You must surely be tired, your bones must ache.  
Forget your quest. Just leave me be and rest."

Weary, Phoenix sat upon the plump cushions,  
Closing his eyes for only one moment,  
But remembered Larry and the second test.

He grabbed the demon's hand – mindful of the claws –  
And pulled his lover down to rest with him.  
"If I rest, I wish for you to rest with me."

The demon's head shook. "I must watch out for you,  
Keep your guard, and be ever diligent.  
My work is ceaseless, there is no time for rest."

Phoenix tightened his hold, knowing his next words  
Would bring discomfort and hurt to his lover,  
Reminding him of darker times in his life.

"Dearest Miles, sometimes even you need to rest,  
To take stock of your life, time to hide out,  
Time to run away from all you must do.

And yes, you have done so. You have run away.  
'Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth chooses death.'  
You gave up your responsibilities.

But you came back stronger! Your sin gave you aid,  
You found new purpose, new joy to life.  
Too much diligence would have obscured the truth."

Again the demon bellowed, his sin brought to light,  
And the other wing on his back joined its twin  
And crumbled into ash beneath their feet.

Phoenix smiled: his turnabout was working,  
And his lover was shedding his demon guise;  
And his smile remained even as they moved on.

Through the tower they went, ever higher,  
Still climbing toward the top, 'neath the starry sky.  
The next room was even more welcoming:

Musky scents, soft light, a feeling of bliss,  
A warm inviting bed with room for two  
That ignited memories of shared passion.

The law man had no doubt as to this room's test  
And felt it would be easiest to pass –  
A mercy, as he felt his loins stir.

The demon spoke first, gesturing to the bed:  
"I have no need for rooms such as this one,  
For I have no lustful thoughts of women.

I am content with the love of friendship.  
You may use the room as you see fit, Wright.  
Indulge yourself, if need be, with sinful acts."

Once more, Phoenix grasped the sharply clawed hand  
And pushed his demon lover onto the bed,  
And moved astride him, breathing heavily.

Said he: "You may not think of women, dear Miles,  
But you certainly have lustful thoughts – of me.  
Or do you not remember the nights we've shared?"

He pressed his lips to the demon's tender neck,  
Delighted in the gasp that followed, and said:  
"Your body gives you away, if not your mind.

Friendship is good, but sometimes you crave more,  
And even 'neath this lust burns the flame of love.  
But you cannot deny our times of passion."

The demon huffed and he rolled, and the law man  
Fell with a hard thump upon the cold floor,  
But he did not mind the momentary ache;

For one of the horns atop the demon's head  
Fell off and dissolved into dust on the bed,  
Even as his lover roared with displeasure.

Half the trials passed, half the guise discarded,  
Phoenix was determined to finish the test;  
He steeled himself for the next virtues to come.

Through more halls the law man was pulled about,  
'Till a new room was reached, and Phoenix entered:  
An office, adorned with marks of achievement.

Other trinkets, too, from grateful citizens  
Were scattered about, thanking his lover  
For bringing them justice: pictures, notes, cards.

As Phoenix looked 'round he felt a sharp twinge  
Of envy shake him: the fame and fortune he lacked,  
His partner displayed in great abundance.

Said the demon, smirking: "These accolades  
Prove not only my skill, but my kindness.  
I've given the masses justice. Why stop me?"

But as the law man looked over, a photo,  
Nestled amongst the tokens, caught his eye:  
His own young face, a boy once more, with Miles.

Phoenix smiled, wistful, as he picked it up.  
"I'm surprised you have this small memento.  
Those were cheerful days, filled with friends and laughter."

And as he spoke aloud, Phoenix saw the truth:  
While his youth was normal and happy and free,  
The demon's was not – cut short, demolished.

This room of success, of kindnesses rendered,  
Hid a yearning for that which was long lost.  
With a deep sense of remorse, Phoenix spoke:

"Dearest Miles, you are indeed kind, but heed –  
It is all right to miss what has been taken,  
To envy those who had what you lacked.

I had everything you did not: many friends,  
A loving family, my hopes and my dreams.  
Even now I live the life you once desired.

You may be famous now, successful and rich,  
And you may show kindness to those who have none,  
But you still envy those who had happy youths."

The demon snarled and curled his fists, but his horn,  
The last one, shattered to pieces and fell down  
To the floor. Another sin was exposed.

"You are human, my dearest," said the law man,  
"And sometimes envy can foster greatness.  
You are loved, regardless, even with your flaws."

The demon, seeming now more like a man,  
Had no clever retort, his voice silent  
As he led his lover through the tower.


	10. Circle of Pride Part 3

Phoenix has come to the end of his journey. Will he be able to finish the last circle?

* * *

_Circle VII - Pride_

Phoenix felt dizzy as they climbed further up.  
He was grateful when his lover halted  
And opened a door onto a balcony.

Beneath the starry sky the lovers stood,  
And the law man took great gasps of air,  
And, once refreshed, felt a moment of peace.

But he looked over the dark onyx rail  
Into the great fiery chasm below  
And knew he must keep firm hold of his resolve.

The demon man spoke: "You have come far, my love.  
And even if you ultimately fail,  
Let us at least toast to your persistence."

He snapped his fingers, the echo piercing,  
And a dark shadowy figure appeared  
Holding a tray with red wine and glasses.

The shadow seemed familiar, large and scruffy.  
As recognition dawned on the law man,  
The shadow stumbled; wine shattered on the floor.

Phoenix felt a pang of anger as the wine  
Splashed on his suit, but it faded. His love spoke  
To the servant: "Fetch us another bottle."

He turned toward the law man: "All good things will come  
To those who wait." He leaned against the rail,  
But Phoenix saw his claws tense into fists.

He shook his head and addressed his lover:  
"You have waited long for your happiness,  
But even you cannot always be placid.

I fear for your servant – you'll dock his pay,  
As you so often do when he angers you,  
Without regard for his well-being, dear Miles.

You are patient, but you also lash out  
With fury at times." He heard pieces of stone  
Fall to the floor, his lover's claws crumbling.

No loud roar erupted from the demon,  
Though Phoenix could sense his turmoil within.  
Without waiting for the servant, he turned,

And took his lover's hand, now free from danger.  
Together, they climbed the stairs to the top,  
And finally reached the tower's apex.

The rooftop was bare, no shadows, no figures  
To throw into the fires 'neath the tower –  
Only the law man and his demon lover.

One more test remained, one more sin to prove  
To show the demon that he was not perfect,  
To make him overcome his pride and be freed.

The law man took stock of the sins and virtues,  
And thought of the many different forms of greed,  
But he was surprised when his lover spoke first:

"Dearest Phoenix, you have proven much to me  
About my own imperfections, my shortfalls.  
It is too much to bear. Let us leave this place.

Allow me to keep what dignity remains.  
For your sake as well, you should quit this quest.  
It will hurt you, and I wish you no harm."

He guided his lover across the top  
Toward an opulent red chariot, and stood.  
For a moment, the law man considered:

He was weary, he hated these trials,  
And he wanted nothing more than to abscond  
With his dear Edgeworth and put this behind them.

But Phoenix realized his selfishness,  
Knew that he must complete all of his task  
If he truly cared about his lover's fate.

Said Phoenix: "I must finish what I began  
So that you can be free once more, my love.  
Even as you wish to escape from here,

You have given me the answer I need  
To the final test, the last of your sins."  
He ran his hand along the chariot.

Continued the law man: "You care so much  
For those close to you, especially me.  
You give greatly of yourself without reserve.

But for yourself you choose only luxury:  
Private jets, fancy decor, expensive tastes.  
You wrap yourself in finery, in the best.

Even your means of transport is lavish,  
Extravagant beyond necessity.  
With all your selflessness, you still have greed."

The demon began to roar, but in the midst  
Of his terrible yell his voice faltered,  
Lost the demonic timbre, and became a sob.

And with those simple words, the deed was done.  
All the sins were proven, save for the last:  
The greatest sin, which begets all others.

Phoenix flew to his love, a demon no more,  
But only a man, his dear Miles Edgeworth,  
And wrapped his arms 'round him, holding him tight.

His heart ached, a deep, clenching agony,  
To see his lover so despondent, in pain.  
And the demon's last words proved true: he was hurt.

But he had one task left: to comfort his love,  
To make him acknowledge his humility  
And thus make him defeat his own sin of pride.

Said he: "You have no reason to feel shame,  
Just as you have no reason to be perfect.  
You err, you are human, and it is all right."

Said his lover: "You have broken me once more.  
As you shattered my perfect record, so too  
Have you shattered my virtues with vice."

Phoenix held him close, pressed a gentle kiss  
To his forehead between silvery bangs,  
And chose his next words with the utmost care:

"Dearest Miles, you are not broken, but whole,  
Our virtues define us, as do our vices.  
One cannot be complete without having both.

Choosing only virtue made you a demon.  
Isn't it enough to simply be a man?"  
Before his lover could speak, he continued:

"Every test you gave me I failed as I passed:  
I ate from your feast, I rested, I lusted,  
I envied you, felt anger for you, and here

I felt a moment of foolish, selfish greed,  
That I might quit and spare us this hard pain.  
But in the end, I needed both virtue and vice.

Even with my faults, do you not love me still?"  
The once-demon man lifted his grey eyes  
And looked at the law man, his answer clear.

Satisfied, Phoenix said: "And with your own faults,  
You are still dearest to my heart. My belov'd,  
Accept yourself as you are, imperfect and free."

His lover swayed, the sin of pride eroding,  
And Phoenix caught hold of him as he dropped,  
And heard him say: "You speak truth above all else."

The law man pressed his lips to his lover's,  
Felt the tower crumble away beneath them,  
And he clung tightly to his love as they fell.

As the grey mists swept around him once more  
Phoenix heard the whisper of his dear mentor:  
"Well done, my student." The world faded to black.


	11. Epilogue

_E__pilogue_

The rosy-fingered dawn stretched over the streets  
Of the reawak'ning city of angels,  
Whose feathers were lifted to greet the morn.

The law man, defender of the innocent,  
Named for the bird of fire who oft rose  
From the ashes of destruction in glory,

Lifted his weary head from his pillow  
And opened his eyes, and found grey ones above,  
And was woken properly with a kiss.

As he returned the gesture with great fervor  
The last vestiges of a dream faded,  
Gently disappearing from his memory.

He slowly broke away, smiled at his lover:  
"I think I had a dream, about all of us,  
But most 'specially about you, saving you."

Said his lover, the once demon-man: "I too  
Had strange dreams. But we should not dwell on fancy,  
When truth is before us." Edgeworth smiled warmly.

That small green token of mystic power,  
Mighty magatama, ceased its eerie glow  
'Round the law man's neck, its task completed.

In the grey mists, in a place of sleep and dreams,  
Fair Mia smiled at her student and withdrew,  
Knowing he would take care of those he loved.

As she walked she saw the days ahead of him,  
Saw the lessons of each circle put to life,  
And how his journey had strengthened his bonds:

Meals shared with Maya, times to celebrate;  
Encouraging Larry to stick to his arts;  
Visiting Godot and sharing memories;

Caring for Pearl with the utmost compassion;  
Helping Franziska bury her father's ire;  
And long talks with Dahlia's selfless twin.

And most brightly of all, fair Mia saw  
A life filled with love and truth and happiness  
With the once-demon man, who had shed his pride.

And in the early light, before the day began,  
The lovers lost themselves in each other,  
And cherished all of their virtues and sins.

* * *

Author's note: Thank you all for going on this journey! And thank you to everyone who has left a comment or review for this work - it means the world to me that people enjoyed this story, and it gave me the encouragement to finish it.


End file.
